Ser espía
by MariSeverus
Summary: Hay más en la vida de Severus Snape, que ser espía. Pero prácticamente; él nunca habla de ello. Es el hombre cerrado y gruñón, que vive bajo el suelo de piedra y los sueños de otros. También en las pesadillas.


Dedicado a la única persona que sigue. Sigue con sus pensamientos, a pesar de todo.

No quiere que la mencione, así que digamos que es: Ella.

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas. Por supuesto, el resto es de JK Rowling.

MariSeverus.

PD: ¿No he dicho esto, como un millón de veces?

* * *

¿Cuándo había sido capaz de detenerla? ¿Cuándo había sido capaz de decir, qué estaba mal o qué estaba bien? Él lo encontró bastante difícil y mucho para su pesar, que estaba en un callejón sin salida del que no vería la luz, en mucho.

— _¿Estás segura de esto? _Y su respuesta fue un movimiento suave de su mano hacia su hombro. Lo acarició gentilmente, pero la inseguridad no le abandonaba, aunque seguía sintiendo que necesitaba ser salvado de ese momento.

— _Sí cariño, lo harás de maravilla_. Nunca había oído a una mujer, creer tanto en él. Otra vez, palabras que jamás pensó escuchar de una mujer. Jamás de los jamases.

Pero ella estaba muy cerca, demasiado cerca como para no sentir que transgredía una frontera. Ella siguió sonriendo de una forma apacible, pero no encontró paz en ninguna de sus sonrisas, ni en sus gestos.

— _Voy a inclinarme por las pociones_— dijo, tratando de dispersar la conversación hacia otro punto. Pero no. _¿Acaso Cissy podría dejar de oírme?_

— _Lo harás de maravilla_— suspiró y lo besó.

Estaba sorprendido. Nunca había besado a una mujer, no de esa forma. Además, el hecho de que ella no era una mujer._ "No precisamente"_. Ella era la esposa de su mejor amigo. De su primo, de quién salvaba cada una de sus desgracias.

Su mente hizo "click" y entonces, entendió que quizá iban muy rápido y demasiado lejos. Otra vez, regresó a su cabeza ese sentimiento de que necesitaba ser salvado.

Pero ¿Quién lo salvaría de Cissy? _"No, nadie"_

Parte de su cuerpo, ya estaba muy confundida. Respondió el beso con la misma suavidad y su mano llevó a la suya, hasta su pecho. Su concentración seguía allí, pero con más cercanía, su mente comenzaba a dejar de andar. Escuchó un suspiro y al separarse, ya estaba sintiendo la agonía de la culpa. Ella le pertenecía a Lucius y lo que estaba haciendo, no era lo correcto.

— _Lucius... Él ¿no se enfadaría?_

— _No. No si se trata de ti, cariño._

Y aún en sus oídos, en sus labios y sus manos, aquella sensación en cuanto se encontró con el cuerpo de la mujer que tenía frente a él. Escuchó una inspiración y miró sus brillantes ojos azules, mientras ella sonreía.

— _¿Estás segura?_

— _Definitivamente— y antes de hablar, lo besó y se separó de él_ — definitivamente. _Muy segura_.

Sintió un embate eléctrico muy curioso, cuando su delgada mano, acarició su cadera. Aquel espacio entre sus piernas y ella. Cerró sus ojos y su mano, curiosa, exploró, apretó aquella piel suave. Un olor fresco a rosas y perfume, emergió entre ambos. Al apretarlo, estuvo consciente de lo erecto que estaba aquel pezón que acariciaba con su palma. Y entonces escuchó un suave jadeo.

Lo demás, llegaba por añadidura.

Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su mente estaba concentrada en un trazo imaginario, de lo que estaba tras sus manos. Ella nunca lo detuvo, lo dejó explorar. Aún cuando su vestido de seda negro, resbaló hasta su cintura. Aún cuando él, lo apartó de sus hombros.

Lucius era diferente, aún a sabiendas de que ella era una mujer. Ella tenía la piel suave, pálida y con un ligero tono rosa que lejos de excitarlo, solo lo impresionaba. Estaba acostumbrado a sentir la dureza de los músculos de Lucius, sobre sus manos. Pero por supuesto, eso era totalmente diferente.

Ella lo miró por un par de segundos y sonrió. Se sentía como un ejercicio básico de alguna clase de hechizo, que él no conocía. Su mano continuó sobre su pecho. Todo su cuerpo era suave y en ese preciso momento, estaba húmedo.

Admiró la delicada pieza de tela que acababa de caer al suelo. No había conversación entre ellos. _"Cissy no solía hablar demasiado" "No en momentos como ese"._

Nunca dejó de acariciar con la punta de sus dedos, ambos pezones. Era un centímetro, quizá menos, estando erectos. Narcisa continuó haciendo suaves sonidos. Eso le gustaba, el sonido suave como una melodía.

Su otra mano, acarició con delicadeza su espalda. Dibujó la línea de su columna, mientras ella estaba sentada allí y sus dedos, acariciaron su largo y rubio cabello. Ella era una mujer hermosa. Lo supo desde que Lucius había puesto sus ojos en ella.

Una parte de él, adoró la forma de sus curvas. La forma en la que su columna, finalizaba en blanca piel que ni siquiera él, había mirado. Por supuesto, nunca había tratado. Nunca se había insinuado.

Se sentó en la cama, un curioso deseo llegó hasta su mente y terminó en una respuesta verbal. Ella lo miraba, como un pequeño gatito de ojos azules.

—_ ¿Puedo mirar tu espalda?_

No le contestó y se dio la vuelta, echando su cabeza hacia abajo, para que su cabello cayera sobre sus senos. La miró, tratando de grabar mentalmente, cada curva, cada centímetro de fresca piel. Con sus dedos, hizo motivos alrededor de su espalda. La fina curva que delineaba su cabello, hasta más de la mitad de ella.

Narcisa tenía el cabello muy largo.

— T_ienes un moretón, más abajo_— dijo y aquel mensaje tan prosaico, lo devolvió a la realidad. Ella inspiró y pudo ver los huesos, mientras los espasmos de respiración.

— _Lo sé, cariño. No es nada del otro mundo, ya se irá. Fue solo un golpe._

— _Deberías ver a un medimago para que._

— _Está bien, solo es un moretón. Continúa con lo que hacías._

Pero no se movió y ella sonrió. Fuera lo que fuera su idea, había quedado sumergida en más pensamientos, cuando su mano se introdujo en el cuello de su ropa, comenzando a desabrochar los botones, entre besos y lenguas suaves, acariciándose. Lo hizo de esa forma, hasta que logró dejarlas caer por sus brazos. La sensación de la ropa, contra su espalda desnuda y su pelvis chocando contra su trasero, era suficiente para dejar a un lado, la tesis. Sí había leído, pero verlo era diferente. Él, cerró sus ojos.

— _¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?_— dijo, mientras ella lo miraba fijamente.

— _Solo explórame. Juega conmigo. Sé que lo harás bien, confío en ti._

Hizo más de lo que quería y esperaba, pero no quería decepcionarla. Nunca quiso decepcionar a Narcisa. Miró su cuerpo, como si recordara un libro de anatomía. Qué iba en qué y qué tenía que estaba arriba o abajo. Ella hablaba sin hablar al mismo tiempo y nunca dejó de sonreír. Incluso, aunque él pareciera desconcertado.

_"No, ella nunca dejó de hacerme sentir diferente. Protegido. Cálido"_

Miró sus pezones, erectos. De un momento a otro, sintió el deseo de experimentar. Se inclinó suavemente y "accidentalmente" los tocó con sus labios. Ella, arqueó su espalda y escuchó un suave gemido. Eso ocurría a cada momento que la tocaba justamente allí, pero no dejaba de mirar, qué había más abajo.

Sus dedos se deslizaron a través de su suave vientre y terminaron entre sus piernas. Una parte de sí, le explicó que jamás había experimentado algo como aquello.

Los hombres eran diferentes, mucho más en cuanto a las relaciones sexuales. Pero eso deseaba ella y él, se lo daría. Sin romper contacto visual con ella, introdujo un dedo entre sus piernas y escuchó un gemido ronco, que rompió con la cadena de suaves jadeos. Ella cerró sus ojos, mientras él acariciaba cada rincón. Inconscientemente, la pellizcó y entonces, escuchó algo que no esperaba.

Un gemido prolongado.

Su dedo salió de ella, mojado y pegajoso. Miró los fluidos transparentes, con el aroma a rosas y el jabón que ella solía utilizar. Siempre olía de esa manera. Descuidadamente, se llevó aquel dedo a los labios y escuchó un suave jadeo. A ella le gustaba aquello, así que continuó lamiéndose hasta limpiarse de aquella solución ligeramente salada.

La miró erguirse y con sus ojos desconcertados, observó su rostro. Se acomodó en el sofá, colocando sus piernas sobre su cuello. Severus la miró, intentando comprender lo que acababa de hacer.

— _Eres bueno en esto. Y ahora, haz lo mismo que acabas de hacer. Pero con tu lengua._

— _¿Con mi lengua?_

— _Sí, suave y gentil_.

Su estómago se contrajo. Se redujo a la sensación de algo que no estaba definido y que por ende, comenzaba a preocuparle. Pero escuchó las tantas veces que Narcisa lo había dicho. _"Cariño, nada va a pasarte. No voy a herirte. Vas a estar bien, bajo mis brazos. ¿Por qué querría hacerte daño"_

Se inclinó y sintió una caricia en su cabello, proveniente de uno de los pies de Narcisa, invitándolo a proseguir. Inspiró varias veces, ante el calor que desprendían aquellos pliegues que acababa de tocar, con su dedo.

Su lengua se posicionó allí y aquella sensación ácida de rosas y jabón, tocó su lengua. Movía sus labios, tratando de que sus dientes no sobresalieran de su boca. No encontraba un patrón definido.

— _Con cuidado, Severus. Recuerda, suavemente._

— _Lo siento_— suspiró y entonces, trató de disminuir su ritmo.

Resultó tentador. Acariciaba aquella piel sensible, mientras sentía sobre sus hombros, los movimientos de Narcisa. Tantos fluidos, comenzaban a inquietar a sus dientes y a hacerles sentir un poco de dolor. Ella gemía en placer y probando, simplemente succionó con fuerza su clítoris. La escuchó gritar y supuso, que eso era bueno.

Probó unas dos veces más. Era como un hombre en ese aspecto. Solo lamer y luego, succionar. Pero con ellas, tenía que ser suave, gentil. Se separó de sus piernas y la miró erguirse.

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _¿Qué imaginas? Tonto. Voy a acostarme contigo._

No dijo nada, su cerebro no tenía una respuesta para eso. Solo aquel mensaje, de que necesitaba que alguien lo salvara desde hacía rato. Ella sonrió ante su expresión, colocando una mano sobre su cadera.

— _No me digas que tienes miedo_.

— _No_. ¿Por qué estaba mintiendo?

Su cerebro dio con algunas palabras, pero no eran suficientes para excusarse. Narcisa lo miró, mientras él se cruzaba de brazos y observaba fijamente a sus ojos.

— _¿Y si quedas embarazada?_

— _No, ya no. Ya nos encargamos de eso. No hay nada que temer. Con los hombres es prácticamente lo mismo que con nosotras._

Pero eso no era cierto. Con las mujeres, había muchas complicaciones diferentes. Bien, embarazarse no le servía para quejarse, pero aún podía pensar en alguna excusa.

— _No voy a hacerte daño_

Nunca se había encontrado "**_dentro_**" de alguien_._ Ella lo miró, con una sonrisa y un escalofrío, lo recorrió completamente. Narcisa se acomodó en el sofá.

— ¿Estarás encima de mí?— preguntó y Severus no supo qué decirle.

— No.


End file.
